Sharp Wit
Sharp Wit is the personal weapon of Lord Toderick Stoneward, an adamantine broadsword gifted to him by his father. Sharp Wit is also a familial sword of the House of Stoneward. Description Sharp Wit is sheathed in a wooden scabbard with a gold chape and locket. Along the scabbard would three sapphire gems on either side, inlaid in the wood by a gold ring. The blade itself is forged from Adamantine, an extremely firm metal with a natural ability to bypass hardness. For its density, adamantine is incredibly light making for an excellent weapon. The blade is about three inches wide at its base, eventually tapering off to a sharp point and forty-five inches from the point to its base. Running along both sides of the blade is a fuller, in which the House words of the House of Stoneward, "Wit is a Weapon" are engraved. The hilt is made of gold with a blue leather wrapped around the gripped. At the end of the hilt is a round gold pommel, inside of the circle, the sigil of the House of Stoneward is carved out, a crow in mid-flight about to swoop up its prey. At the base of the blade, just above the crossguard there are two different elemental runes inscribed on either side. On one side would be a sand-colored glowing earth rune and on the other a cerulean colored air rune. The two runes balance each other to create an effect that allows the blade to naturally strike harder without being too light as adamantine is naturally extremely light. Backstory As his House had ascended from a minor House in central Gilneas to a pillar of the Gilnean Justice System in mere decades, Lord Frederick Stoneward determined that his House would need another familial blade. Reaching out to a Dwarven blacksmith, Lord Frederick arranged for the blade to be forged. Purchasing the expensive and legendarily tough metal, adamantine to be the metal from which the blade was to be forged, Lord Frederick determined such a sword deserved a suitable name, dubbing it Sharp Wit. Upon his son, Roderick's promotion to the Warden of Stoneward Prison, Lord Frederick presented it to him, Sharp Wit. Lord Roderick wielded the blade for many years until his own eldest son's knighthood, at which he passed the blade down onto him. Only a few years later, his son, Toderick Stoneward would be crippled. Sharp Wit saw decades of inactivity, Lord Roderick deciding to not strip his son of the sword. However, as Toderick Stoneward began to return to the battlefield and later had his knee fixed, Sharp Wit saw battle once more. Several years later, shortly after the events of the Broken Shore, a friend of his from Citrine Eagle, Allse Kerringer enchanted the blade with two elemental runes. One earth and one air. The air rune making the sword lighter and strike more powerfully, whereas the earth was placed to counteract the effect on its weight by the air rune. Adamantine is a naturally light metal and making it much lighter would have given it a rapier-like weight and made it difficult to control. However the air rune still allows the blade to naturally strike with more power. Presently, Sharp Wit remains in Lord Toderick Stoneward's possession, indicating that it should pass to his son, Nederick Stoneward in the event of his death. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:House of Stoneward